17th Hunger Games
Notable Tributes *Woof Casino - District 8 male Training Scores and Odds Arena The arena for the 17th Hunger Games was very simple. The entire arena, except the area where the cornucopia was located, was a forest that wasn't very densely built. It had several sources of water which included a large river going around the arena and several lakes, ponds, and marshes. The arena offered the tributes lots of places to find shelter, whether it be in a tree, in a cave, or built by the tributes themselves. The Games Day 1 Thirteen tributes were killed in the initial cornucopia bloodbath, including three of the career tributes. In the arena were lots of plants that appeared to look like edible plants but they had been genetically modified so that they would be poisonous and would kill the tribute within a couple of days. Overall, six tributes died from eating poisonous foods. These six tributes took the placings of 10, 7, 6, and 4. Day 5 The career pack consisting of both tributes from District 2 and the male from District 1 came across a tribute and quickly killed him. What they didn't realize was that Woof was hiding in a tree right where they killed the tribute. Woof continued to hide for the remainder of the Games in that tree. Day 8 The District 1 male killed both tributes from District 2 in their sleep. For this he received a steak dinner from his sponsors. Day 13 One tribute that had been injured in the thigh during a fight in the cornucopia bloodbath died from an infection that he received in the wound. Day 15 Of the remaining three tributes in the arena, Woof was hiding in the tree and the Gamemakers were pushing the other two tributes together near the tree that Woof was in. When the two tributes saw each other they fought until only one was alive. The tribute that lived had been stabbed in the stomach and was bleeding profusely. Woof, watching the whole thing, only had to wait about half an hour before the last tribute died and he was declared the victor. Placings #Woof #Unknown - Died on Day 15 by bleeding to death #Unknown - Killed on Day 15 #Unknown - Died by eating poisonous plants on Day 14 #Unknown - Died from an infection on Day 13 #Unknown - Died by eating poisonous plants #Unknown - Died by eating poisonous plants #District 2 male - Killed by the District 1 male on Day 8 #District 2 female - Killed by the District 1 male on Day 8 #Unknown - Died by eating poisonous plants #Unknown - Killed on Day 5 by either the District 1 male, the District 2 male, or the District 2 female. #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 Category:Hunger Games Category:17th Hunger Games Category:Forest Arenas